


Midnight Run

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Resident Evil 6, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: In which Leon is five months pregnant and is having terrible cravings for milkshakes and cheeseburgers. Good thing Chris doesn't mind going on a late night run.Fluff, cute late night date.





	Midnight Run

The growling in his stomach and the desire for tiny little cheeseburgers and a milkshake crossed his mind again, causing one Leon Kennedy to sit up in bed in frustration. The pregnant Omega looked to his sleeping mate, feeling slightly envious of the fact that Chris did not have to deal with cravings…or pregnancies. He could sleep in peace, blissfully unaware of the waking world. With a sigh, and ignoring his cravings, Leon decided to creep into the kitchen to find something to eat.

The Omega made it to the kitchen, opening the fridge to inspect the contents, hoping to find a suitable substitute for his cravings. Leftover chicken parmesan and angel hair pasta? Pass. Leftover cheese pizza? Pass. Meat loaf and mashed potatoes? Baby wasn’t hungry for that, so neither was Leon. He could make a good decision and drink some of the healthy smoothie drinks or snack on some fruit or vegetables, but sadly that wouldn’t do.

The light to the kitchen flickered on, Munchie scampering across the kitchen with an odd “Mrow” noise as the gray cat sought out another nesting spot. Leon winced, realizing he may have awoken his mate…or had been caught raiding the fridge. The agent looked back and saw a very tired Chris, standing against the doorframe with a goofy and tired smile.

“Can’t sleep cause you and the baby are hungry?” Chris asked.

The Omega blushed, closing the refrigerator door, “Yes.”

The Alpha chuckled, “What is it this time?” he asked, going over to living room to grab his sneakers.

“Chris, you don’t have to. I can just grab something from the pantry and snack on that.” Leon insisted, watching his mate grab his coat and keys.

“Le, I don’t mind. You and Ollie are hungry, therefore I have to take care of my mate and child. So, why don’t you just tell me what you’re both hungry for?”

The Omega shook his head, insisting that if Chris was going to go out of his way and not go back to bed, then Leon could at least go with him. The blonde felt bad for waking Chris and now his mate wanted to go get him food at this ungodly hour. The least he could do was accompany him for the ride.

The raven-haired male pondered it for a moment, saying that he really should not let his five month pregnant mate venture out at night…but Chris supposed he could use the company. And maybe a midnight snack himself. The younger chuckled, bending over to get his own sneakers, but hissing in discomfort, standing back up and touching his back and breathing deeply.

Chris bent down and got his sneakers for him, leading the Omega back to the couch and having him sit down so he could put on his sneakers for him. Leon did not make eye contact, blushing the entire time in embarrassment, despite Chris telling him that he did not need to feel embarrassed. He was pregnant after all and his round belly made it harder to do simple tasks. The Alpha told him to leave the “hard-stuff” to him.

After putting his BSAA Sweatshirt on the Omega and putting on his own coat, they both quietly made their way to Chris’ jeep. Even though they had done this a dozen times before during the day, doing it at around one in the morning made the agent feel…giddy. Like teenagers sneaking out of their house in the middle of the night to attend a party. It was like they were sneaking off to have their own little midnight adventure.

The drive out to this “Magical Place”, where they supposedly had the best burgers around, had been short, but the ride was especially peaceful, the Omega finding comfort in the dark as street lights and scenery whizzed by. There were little to no cars out, the streets calm and quiet, just how the agent preferred it.

They pulled into the parking lot of a tavern, the BSAA Captain earning a curious look from his pregnant mate. Chris asked Leon if he trusted him, to which the younger said that he would not have let the Alpha put a baby in him if he did not trust him. The Alpha chuckled, helping the pregnant Omega out of the jeep. Hugging him close, the raven-haired male led him into the tavern. Upon entering the tavern, the agent had been surprised to see the cozy little cabin themed interior. He also had not anticipated the small group of stragglers in the area, most of them wearing BSAA uniforms and gear. Some turned and greeted Chris, calling him "Captain Redfield" or just "Redfield" with a wave or smiles. Others just raised their glasses at the Alpha. 

"Redfield!" a man called out from behind the counter.

The man, an Alpha, was a bit on the heavier side, wearing red and black plaid flannel, blue jeans and boots. He had gray hair and warm brown eyes, and a full, bushy beard. Overall, to Leon, the man resembled a lumberjack, seemingly matching the theme of his tavern. The man held his arms out to them, well, mostly to Chris as he stepped out from behind the bar. He embraced the BSAA Captain, who warmly greeted him back. This earned another look of confusion from Leon.

Chris pat the man's back, turning back to introduce this strange man to Leon, "This is Barry's friend, Danny. He owns this lovely establishment and stays open later just for us BSAA Boys and Girls. His brother, Lou the chef, makes one helluva burger. The best I've ever had."

"Damn right, we do!" Danny exclaimed proudly, holding out a hand to the agent, "Who is this, Redfield?"

The blonde blushed and took the hand offered to him, shaking it gently as Chris wrapped an arm around Leon's waist, "This is my mate, Leon Kennedy. The DSO/FOS Agent I always talk about? He and the baby were craving burgers and milkshakes, so I just had to bring him to the best place in town." Chris explained. 

Danny beamed, informing them that they had come to the right place as he led them to a booth wide enough to be comfortable for Leon. Chris helped the Omega into the booth first before sliding in next to him, a waitress, "Dolly" handed them each a menu and offered to start them off with something to drink. Leon ordered a smooth chocolate milkshake and a Sprite, at Chris' precaution. He then ordered a cheese burger and some fries. Chris ordered a water and a fruit salad, saying that it was way too late at night for him to eat anything heavy.  

This earned him another look from his mate, Chris explaining that it was way too late at night for him to be eating something as heavy as a burger, but he could really go for the assorted fruit salad. And he still had to cover Parker’s shift at work. The Omega pouted, forgetting Chris was not working from home yet like he was, nor was tomorrow the weekend. 

“Aw, don’t give me that look, Le. I’ll be getting off of work earlier. And besides, isn’t DC’s wife going to be taking you to that “Mommy Yoga” class tomorrow?” Chris said with a quirked brow and smile, “So, you can learn to relax and practice your breathing exercises?”

The Omega chuckled, “I’m more concerned over the twister and pretzel twisting I might have to do…and all of the women watching me do said pretzel twisting.”

Chris chuckled as well, “I think they’ll be more impressed if anything. Or amazed, cause you have that effect on people.”

Leon blushed, his nose and cheeks taking on that soft rosy color Chris could not get enough of. It was very rare of Leon to blush, so the Alpha always felt a sense of accomplishment or a hint of pride if he could manage to make the younger do so. Plus, he loved how adorable he looked with it. He gently took the agent’s hand in his, pulling it up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it, making the Omega flush deeper.

Brown eyes wandered as he admired his beautiful mate, watching every little reaction or movement. He did the same with the baby bump, hoping he would be around to see their little baby being born. There had been rumors of BOWs being used in the Edonian Civil War, the BSAA Captain hoping that that was all they were; rumors. If not…he would miss Leon and the baby’s due date. And that was something Chris was really looking forward to. 

He had not told Leon, of course. He did not want his mate to fret over him when he should be taking care of himself and their unborn child. Although, if things really did escalate to the point of Chris being deployed to Europe, he needed to prepare Leon for the worst…Claire was busy preparing for some TerraSave event as well as a retreat, but Jill could possibly step in and be here for Leon. The female Alpha was still on desk duty, choosing to manage things at the BSAA rather than on the field due to what happened in Kijuju. The poor woman was still horribly shaken up after all these years.

That and Jill was one who loved to cuddle. Like Leon, she did not seem like it, but she was one hell of a cuddler. She was a nurturer as well, definitely a motherly type…had she not been sterilized by Wesker. Still, being around Leon and the both of them just relaxing could work out for them. 

“Chris?” Leon’s voice called, cutting through the Alpha’s thoughts, “You okay? You spaced out on me.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking.” Chris admitted, “Thinking about things.”

Leon raised his brow, sipping on the milkshake that Dolly had brought him, “That’s very…vague. What kind of things, may I ask?”

Chris thought of a lie, well, half-lie, “Thinking about that house we saw a while back. I’ve been looking into it.”

The agent quirked a brow at that, “Really? The one two houses down from the Burtons old home? Before they moved to Canada but after Raccoon City?”

His mate nodded and smiled. Dolly had sat their food down in front of them, the Omega’s eyes going wide as he realized just how big his burger really was. The Alpha explained that he was thinking of investing in it, maybe consulting Barry to see if the neighborhood was as peaceful as he remembered. Maybe take a tour of the house itself while he was at it. If Leon was interested of course.

The younger man smiled, taking a bite of his admittedly delicious burger before nodding. A moan left Leon’s lips, “This is definitely the best burger I’ve had in a LONG time.”

Chris chuckled, “I told you.”

They both shared another chuckle as they ate, sharing more idle conversation as they did so. Chris admitted that he was either looking into retirement or work at the recruitment camps as an instructor. He also admitted that he was thinking of promoting Piers Nivans to Captain. Leon nodded, saying Piers seemed like a pretty good candidate, from what Chris had said anyway.

The lingering thoughts of Edonia stuck at the back of his mind, the Alpha still praying that those were rumors. He did not want to leave Leon and his unborn son. He did not want to possibly miss the baby’s birth.


End file.
